teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott McCall (Season 2)
Scott and Stiles try to find Lydia after she disappears from the hospital. Derek forces Scott to watch as Gerard kills an omega werewolf in an attempt to get Scott to join the pack. Scott and Allison continue to date in secret. ("Omega") Scott smells another werewolf in the locker room. On the field he realizes it's Isaac. He and Stiles try to figure out how to free Isaac from jail and keep Scott from hurting anyone during the full moon. Derek takes him to Issac's house to show him that the young man was being abused by his father and says that is why he chose to become a werewolf. Allison is confronted by the Lizard Creature and Scott wolfs out and scares it away. ("Shape Shifted") Scott catches Erica who falls from a climbing wall during a seizure. He and Stiles go on a double date with Allison and Lydia to the skating rink. After Erica becomes a werewolf, Scott and Stiles try to figure out who Derek will target next. Once he figures out that Boyd will become the third pack member, Scott sets off to talk him out of it but ends up in a battle with Isaac, Erica and Derek. ("Ice Pick") Scott learns from Dr. Deaton about a book the hunters have that will detail all the creatures they've seen. At school, Scott and Allison continue to pretend to be broken up as Stiles runs messages back and forth between them plotting how to find the bestiary. During the lacrosse game, Scott breaks his leg but it heals almost instantly. Gerard invites him to dinner where Scott breaks into Gerard's safe looking for the hunter's book of creatures but finds only a cookbook. Scott then rushes back to the school and saves Stiles and Derek from the kanima. Later Gerard stabs Scott in the gut and threatens his mother. ("Abomination") Scott tries to keep Lydia safe after Derek decides she is the kanima. Matt begins to suspect something is weird about Scott because his eyes cause a lens flare in all photographs. Scott realizes Derek doesn't know as much about werewolves and kanimas as he might think and tries to convince the Alpha that Lydia might be immune to the bite. Scott, Allison and Stiles beat Erica and Isaac in a fight at Scott's house leading Derek to believe that Scott is already an Alpha of a his own pack made up of his human friends. ("Venomous") Scott chases Jackson Kanima to a dance club called Jungle. He gets hit on by a guy and then tries to protect Danny from the Kanima. He finds Jackson in human form in the parking lot and with Stiles' help locks him in a police van. He then tries to figure out why Jackson Kanima would be after Danny and learns of the full moon video. His mom says he's failing two classes and he promises to do better. Scott and Allison make out and Jackson escapes. ("Frenemy") Jackson secures a restraining order against Scott and Stiles. They are to stay 50 feet away from him at all times. Scott's mom grounds him and takes away his car privileges and Stiles privileges. While taking his makeup chemistry test, Scott hears Allison's heartbeat increase. He tracks her to the locker room and finds a naked Jackson on top of her on the floor. They fight until Mr. Harris shows up and gives everybody detention. After Jackson, under the control of the master, threatens to kill them all, Scott reluctantly joins Derek's pack in order to deal with the him. ("Restraint") Scott tracks Jackson to an abandoned warehouse, the site of the "secret concert". He works with Derek and Dr. Deaton on a plan to subdue Jackson but when the time comes to implement the plan, he learns Allison has told her father about Jackson and that the hunters are on the way. While Stiles deals with Jackson, Scott is hit by an SUV driven by Allison's mom. She puts in a room with a cannabis vaporizer filled with wolfsbane. Scott is overwhelmed by the vapor and close to death but manages to howl and Derek comes to his rescue. ("Raving") Scott attends Lydia's birthday party where he drinks wolfsbane punch and hallucinates Allison making out with Jackson and then Allison making out with the kanima. He also sees Matt and the kanima together and believes Matt is the Kanima Master. ("Party Guessed") While trying to convince Sheriff Stilinski that Matt was the one behind all the murders Matt shows up at the police station and holds, Scott, Stiles, the Sheriff, and Ms. McCall hostage along with Derek Hale who was paralyzed while coming to help Scott. Later he finds Jackson menacing his mom and stops him Jackson runs out and is followed by Derek, Scott then shows himself in his wolf form to his mom and she seems horrified at what Scott has become. He was shown to have been working for Gerard and giving him intel. ("Fury") Gerard wants Scott to turn over Derek. He has the Kanima hold Mrs. McCall hostage and then threatens to kill someone at the game to get what he wants. Issac seeks advice after his pack mates decide to leave Derek. Issac says he is leaving too. Scott is forbidden from playing lacrosse due to his grades. Issac returns during the game and takes out several players so the coach will have to play Scott and he can keep a close eye on Jackson. ("Battlefield") After the game he and Isaac attempt to trace Stiles, but Derek and Peter show with a plan on how to save Jackson and stop Gerard. With Chris Argent's help, Scott takes Jackson's body to a warehouse where Gerard and Allison are waiting for them. Gerard reveals his master plan to use Derek to cure his cancer with the bite, but it backfires when reveals he and Dr. Deaton switched his pills with Mountain Ash. ("Master Plan")